The Advant of Eirene
The Advant of Eirene is the first episode of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E, as well as the first episode of the Angels of Seigfried arc. Synopsis Plot During an ongoing battle at the Celestial Being Mothership, the CB-001.5E 1.5 Gundam Eirene's pilot Elizabeth Kennedy sees herself fighting against a group of GN-XIII units until the Susanowo appeared. Elizabeth prepares to fight back; however, the mobile suit's sword arm snapped out of its joint the moment she realized that it was incomplete. With that the Susanowo ends up destroying her mobile suit; nonetheless, the entire fight was nothing but a dream. As lunch is being served, Elizabeth wakes up the moment Shino walked to her room to call for her. She began to realize that she overslept while designing her Gunpla and will be late for work if she doesn't hurry up and get her stuff ready. As she prepares to eat lunch, she remarks that she'll have time to finish her Gunpla after she gets back from work. Before Elizabeth heads off to the Gundam hobby store for her afternoon shift, Shino asks her if she can tag along for her flight to Japan the next day to visit their brother and partake in the third annual Gunpla Grand Prix. Elizabeth accepts her offer and heads off to her workplace afterwards, allowing Shino to have some time alone to work on her own personal Gunpla. She then receives a text from one of her co-workers Nicole McClure about the upcoming third annual Gunpla Grand Prix sponsored by Wasaobi High School's Gunpla Committee, she replied stating that it was one of the reasons why she brought a ticket to leave for Japan the next day, the other being a visit with her older brother, who is receiving Gunpla battle training through his mentor. As she made it to work, she is all but surprised to see customers practicing in the store's Gunpla battle room in time for the American qualifiers of the Gunpla Grand Prix tournament, which start in three days. Emily asks her if she too would be interested in another Gunpla battle despite her loss the first time. Elizabeth nervously replies, having said that he is not done with her custom Gunpla that she planned to use for the tournament. It wasn't until then that a girl who is interested in the tournament shows up in Emily's store offered a challenge to Elizabeth using a MS-06 Zaku II. Elizabeth accepts the challenge using the GX-9900 Gundam X as her Gunpla for the match. Just as the battle started, she was easily ambushed by the girl and despite her overpowering the Gundam X, Elizabeth swiftly reacted just as she was about to strike another blow that would've damaged the Gundam's arm. She intercepts each of the Zaku's incoming attacks until she gains the advantage to attack and destroy it. After the battle ended, Elizabeth offered her advice to improve her Gunpla battle skills to become a better fighter, as she too had lost her first Gunpla battle a few months ago to Jake Zimmerman, a fellow American Gunpla fighter and Ash's friend who is also in Japan. Emily begins to close the store for the next few months due to her employees and Shino heading to Japan for the Gunpla Grand Prix, Elizabeth reminisces on her previous fight and loss to Jake, claiming that her lack of skill and devotion to Gunpla battles at the time made her realize that she was grateful that she was able to learn from her mistakes the second time she entered a Gunpla battle. She also began to remember a girl dressed in Gothic Lolita attire as one of a few former customers that would usually taunt her with her superiority complex since she lost to Jake. Just as Elizabeth was about to let those thoughts bother her, former Gunpla fighter Ms. Sumeragi came to Elizabeth and told her that she shouldn't let things like the girl's taunts get to her, as it would only make her lose focus of the fight and easily distract her. She then revealed that she too had booked a flight to Japan alongside of Emily and Nicole, as she is acquainted with them. Before Elizabeth headed home to finish her Gunpla, she and Sumeragi went to grab a snack and a drink at her favorite restaurant, Sumeragi revealed that she too was nervous at making decisions during her first time with Gunpla battle when she was nineteen and told Elizabeth that losing a Gunpla battle may open opportunities to learn from mistakes she may make during that battle as they watch a promo for the third annual Gunpla Grand Prix. Elizabeth thanked Sumeragi for the advice and the snack as she finally makes it home in time to complete her Gunpla. The next morning, Elizabeth and Shino show each other their completed Gunpla for the tournament. While Elizabeth commented that her sister's Gunpla looks similar to her's in terms of nearly-identical coloring and appearance, Shino states that her Gunpla is called the CB-000XG/C-IZ Reborns Gundam "Izanami", which itself is based on the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam 00's second season with the exception of cannon mode not being present due to Shino focusing on the Gunpla's balanced weaponry in the original unit's Gundam mode. The two sisters leave home and head out to the airport to meet up with Emily, Nicole, and Sumeragi. Upon arriving in Japan, they were greeted by Ash and Jake, as the former knew that they'd come to Japan to participate in the tournament.